¿Razón? La quiero para mí
by 19'Mika-chan'91
Summary: ([KUROKO NO BASUKE] Amigo Secreto 2012) Kuroko Tetsuya y Kagami Taiga llevan saliendo desde hace tres meses sin que nadie lo sepa, pero una conversación en el almacén de nuestros protagonistas es escuchada y todo se va al garete, algunos lo aprueban, pero aquellos que tienen complejo de hermano mayor se lo harán pasar mal a Taiga [Kuroko-Fem] [One-Shot]


**PARA: Angelsarima**

**DE: Neko Violeta chan**

**Disclaimer: Ni la serie, ni los nombre ni personajes me pertenecen, todo ello corre****s****ponde a su creador Tadatoshi Fujimaki.**

**One-shot: Todos los públicos**

**[KUROKO NO BASUKE] Amigo Secreto 2012**

**- - - - - Kuroko no Basuke - - - - -**

**[P.V.O Kuroko]**

**La verdad que aquel día había comenzado como cualquier otro, me levantaba, aseaba, vestía para ir al instituto, desayunaba y para finalizar me despedía de mi familia ****antes de salir de la casa y empezar a andar por la acera hasta encontrarme con mis amigas, compañeras de clase y managers del mismo club, a medio camino del instituto al que asistían. **

**Como pasaba siempre todas las mañanas, Momoi Satsuki corrió en mi dire****cción con un sonrojo en su rostro, emocionada como siempre hasta atraparme en un abrazo de oso causando que mi rostro quedara tapado por su voluminoso pecho. Era algo tan corriente que me acostumbre rápido a aquella rutina después de 3 años; cuando finalme****nte Riko Aida jalaba a la pelirosada regañándola por su falta de pudor yo no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír a la par que comenzábamos nuevamente el recorrido al instituto.**

**Cuando comenzamos a ver las puertas del instituto alcé mi rostro mirando el nomb****re de la escuela y sonreí, Kiseki Gakuen, no podrían haber escogido un nombre mejor para aquel sitio puesto que los milagros iban de la mano con bastantes estudiantes de aquel instituto, aun que no podía decir lo mismo de mi, o eso pensé. **

**Con aquel pensa****miento suspiré y a medida que llegábamos a la entrada escuchamos varias voces que nos llamaban, las tres nos giramos y vimos que la mayoría del club de baloncesto ya nos estaba esperando para entrar.**

**-¡Momoi-chan!, ¡Riko-chan!, ¡Kuroko-chan!, dense prisa**** o llegaremos tarde –Nos gritó un muchacho de cabellos rubios con sus brazos alzados para llamar nuestra atención, ¿quién es?, su nombre es Kise Ryota, y no hace falta saber nada más de él…**

**-¡Cállate de una vez, pesado! –Ese que acaba de gritar como un en****ergúmeno y golpea la cabeza de Kise es Aomine Daiki, solo diré una cosa… -¿¡Cómo narices tienes tanta energía por la mañana!? -… son pareja aun que no lo parezca, pero todavía no se atreven a decírnoslo, ¿motivo?, no me importa la verdad…**

**-Mou… -Se quejó ****el rubio de cuclillas en el suelo, con las manos en su cabeza y quejándose levemente del dolor que sentía a causa del golpe.**

**Los otros que estaban allí eran: El capitán del equipo, Seijuro Akashi; Shintaro Midorima; Atsushi Murasakibara; Hyuga Junpei; Kiy****oshi Teppei; Izuki Shun y por último…, y algo que nunca diré a nadie, Kagami Taiga… Mi novio.**

**[Fin P.V.O Kuroko]**

**Todos los miembros del equipo eran muy diferentes tanto en estilo como en personalidades por lo que en la mayoría de las veces siempre había **** 4 ó 5 personas que se estaban peleando a la mínima oportunidad que tenían; no es que se llevasen mal, si no que era como ellos se relacionaban, una estupidez…**

**Las cosas en el club iban como todos los días, la pequeña práctica antes de las clases y la de ****por la tarde; por la mañana se centraban en un corto entrenamiento para calentar los músculos, hacer unos tiros, mates, dribleos, etc. Mientras que por la tarde se encargaban de la musculatura, precisión de tiros, de la defensa, del ataque, de las técnicas**** a perfeccionar, etc.; una vez el entrenamiento de la tarde terminaba todos se dirigían a los vestuarios para cambiarse y marcharse a sus casas, mientras ellos estaban cambiaban Kuroko, Momoi y Riko comenzaban a recoger todo lo utilizado en el entrenamient****o, mientras Momoi y Riko hablaban con el entrenador, Kuroko terminaba de guardar las últimas cosas, como el carro de los balones.**

**Una vez estuvo dentro del almacén metiendo el carro una sombra tapó toda la luz de la puerta y al girarse vio que el pelirroj****o estaba en ella mirándola con una sonrisa apoyado en la puerta para luego acercarse y ayudarla a poner el carro en el sitio indicado.**

**-Muchas gracias, Kagami-kun –dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa mientras alzaba el rostro para mirarle.**

**-Por nada –dijo ****encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba hacia otro lado- Por cierto, ¿te apetece que quedemos el sábado por la tarde ya que no hay entrenamiento? –preguntó Kagami con tranquilidad volviendo a mirar a la muchacha.**

**-¡Claro! –dijo contenta con una expresión ****que solo solía mostrar cuando estaba delante del más alto.**

**-Perfecto, entonces te voy a buscar a las 6 p.m a tu casa –contestó Taiga mientras ambos comenzaban a andar en dirección a la puerta para salir del almacén mientras Kuroko asentía con la cabeza.**

**Mientras habían tenido esta conversación no se habían dado cuenta que había tenido un espectador que, se imaginaba algo como aquello pasaba con sus dos amigos, le había pillado por sorpresa que tuvieran una conversación así a cualquier oído cotilla como el**** suyo, pero antes de que pudieran pillarlo se alejó a la par que les veía salir y su mente comenzaba a trazar un plan para seguirlos el sábado a donde quiera que fuesen y por supuesto que tendría que llevarse a alguien consigo para observarles, pero no sab****ía que aquello desencadenaría una serie de circunstancias que no sabría si podría llegar a controlar…**

**## ### ###**

**[Sábado por la tarde]**

**A las 6 en punto de la tarde el timbre de la casa de los Kuroko sonó a lo que Tetsuya informó que ya se marchaba y a****briendo la puerta se encontró con el pelirrojo quién iba vestido con unos vaqueros, una camiseta rojiza oscura y una cazadora negra junto con unas deportivas haciéndole ver un conjunto que le favorecía bastante bien, por otra parte, Kuroko llevaba una falt****a azulada hasta las rodillas con unas medias negras y unas botas sin tacón también ****negras, mientras que de superior llevaba una camiseta de media manga y una chaqueta de un tono azul más oscuro que su falda.**

**Se saludaron con un pequeño beso en los labios ****para luego sonreírse mutuamente y empezar a andar en dirección a la estación de metro, Tetsuya no sabía donde la iba a llevar así que simplemente se dejaba conducir por el más alto. A medida que andaban ignoraban a tres personas que les seguían de forma si****gilosa y a una distancia prudente para no ser vistos pero ellos si poder verles.**

**Una vez en el metro, Taiga sacó dos billetes sin decir el destino de los mismo a su pareja por lo que entraron y se pararon en el anden a la espera de que el tren llegara par****a poder ingresar en el mismo; los tres anteriores si observaron a donde iban por lo que sacaron los mismo billetes, siendo obligada una de las personas que iba con ellos, y pararse en el mismo anden aun que un poco más alejados de ellos.**

**[P.V.O Kagami]**

**Había estado bastante nervioso cuando ya llegó el sábado, sabía perfectamente donde quería llevarla, pero eso no quitaba que siguiera igual de nervioso que en las anteriores citas que hemos tenido. **

**El simple echo de estar a su lado hace que todo mi ser se vuelva loco, no sé si a ella le pasará lo mismo y tampoco me atrevo a preguntárselo, pero con solo ver su rostro, su mirada y su sonrisa sé que le pasa lo mismo y con eso me quedo tranquilo.**

**Cuando la vi salir de su casa me dio la sensación de que estaba viendo un ángel, con su pelo azul hasta los hombros ataviado con una pequeña horquilla en el lado derecho apartándose el flequillo y la ropa que llevaba simplemente la hacía verse hermosa.**

**Si no fuera por aquellos tres pesados que nos estaban siguiendo podría quedarme tranquilo, pero sabía que en algún momento ellos solos se descubrirían; maldita Momoi, seguramente nos escuchó el otro día después del entrenamiento, tenía que haber tenido más cuidado, ya con esto todo el equipo lo sabrá, al menos hemos podido disfrutar de 3 meses solo nosotros dos.**

**-¿Pasa algo Kagami-kun? –me preguntó Kuroko con aquellos hermosos ojos fijos solo en mí mientras estaba sentada en el asiento del tren.**

**-No tranquila, no te preocupes –la tranquilizo con una sonrisa, parado a su lado, a lo que ella solo sonrió también a la par que asentía con la cabeza.**

**Me he dado cuenta que pocas veces sonríe y cuando lo hace es cuando estoy cerca o a su lado y eso hace que mi corazón empiece a latir de una forma que hasta me da a pensar que todo el mundo es capaz de escucharlo, pero no me importa.**

**Escucho nuestra parada y le digo que aquí nos bajamos, por lo que esperando a que la puerta se abra miro de reojo al lado derecho donde están Momoi, Riko y Kise a lo que lanzo un silencioso suspiro. Cuando finalmente el tren se para y las puertas se abren tomo la mano de mi pareja y comenzamos a andar hacía la salida de la estación, estando allí seguramente ya sabrá a donde nos dirigimos por lo que la miro por unos segundos y allí veo un pequeño sonrojo junto con una pequeña sonrisa ilusionada y aquello hincha mi pecho por que sé lo que le gusta venir al "Parque de atracciones".**

**[Fin P.V.O Kagami]**

**Una vez compraron las entradas para el parque entraron rápidamente y nada más hacerlo un peluche gigante de un conejo se acercó a ellos dándole a Tatsuya un globo de color rojo a lo que ella sonrió encantada a la par que lo ataba al pequeño bolso que llevaba colgando en un lado, posterior a ello se dirigieron a la primera atracción, solo bastó una mirada por parte de ambos para dirigirse a la misma, "La montaña rusa", había un poco de cola pero tampoco tardarían mucho puesto que iba bastante rápido.**

**En menos de 10 minutos ya estaban en los asientos, a ellos les gustaba ir en primera fila pero en esta ocasión se tuvieron que conformar con la cuarta fila. Se ajustaron los cinturones de seguridad y la barra antes de que comenzara la atracción y… cuando sonó el pitido de la misma esta comenzó a moverse, primero una subida lenta donde le hacía uno prepararse para todo lo que venía por delante. **

**Cuando llegaron a la cima una caída libre les esperaba seguido de muchos gritos de emoción por parte de todos los que se habían montado en la atracción. Kagami y Kuroko estaban sonriendo con sus brazos alzados dejando que la velocidad y el viento dieran en su rostro, cabello y ropas mientras que la adrenalina era expulsa en exclamaciones de diversión y júbilo.**

**Una vez acabó la atracción se quitaron la seguridad de la misma para bajarse y dirigirse a la sección de las fotos, allí todos comentaban las caras que tenían, mientras la pareja veía su foto Kuroko se percató que dos fotos mas alejada había tres personas que le eran demasiado conocidas por lo que miró a su pareja con una ceja alzada a lo que este solo pudo encogerse de hombros para luego los dos suspirar.**

**-Tarde o temprano se iban a enterar –comentó Kuroko mientras salía de la zona de fotografías y se sentaba con Kagami en un banco.**

**-Lo sé, pero tenías razón, no tendría que haber hablado de aquello en el almacén, seguramente nos escucharon –se lamentó el pelirrojo**

**-No te preocupes Kagami-kun –dijo esta tomando una de sus manos mientras le sonreía- A mi no me importa, me da igual lo que digan, estaremos bien los dos juntos –confesó la muchacha mientras se levantaba tirando al pelirrojo para que también se levantara.**

**Ya de pie, Kagami miró a Kuroko impresionado por sus palabras por lo que simplemente atinó a abrazarla con relativa fuerza, mientras el mismo era correspondido, para después de separarse mirarla a los ojos y mientras tomaba con delicadeza su rostro la besó suavemente en los labios; posterior a ello la sonrió y tomándose nuevamente de la mano comenzaron a andar nuevamente montándose en varias atracciones más hasta que se cansaron de sus pesados amigos y echando a correr entraron en la atracción de "El laberinto de los espejos"**

**Una vez ingresaron se giraron y observaron que los tres les habían perdido la pista por lo que riéndose se adentraron en la atracción poco iluminada y con miles de espejos por todos los lados, era demasiado divertido ver como se deformaba el cuerpo con los distintos cristales; después de un rato andando algo llamó la atención de la pareja, puesto que parecían gemidos, sollozos contenidos y alguna palabra que no lograban entender. **

**Curiosos por saber que era comenzaron a seguir los ruiditos los cuales aumentaban de calor…, cuando lo hallaron Kuroko solo pudo ruborizarse mientras contenía un gritito y se tapaba los ojos escondiéndose detrás de su alta y corpulenta pareja.**

**-¿¡Pero que cojones!? –exclamó Taiga observando a la pareja bien reconocida que estaba delante de ellos**

**-¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? –exclamó uno de ellos mientras intentaba separar al otro quién no quería retirarse del cuerpo ajeno.**

**-¡Eso debería decirlo yo, par de degenerados! –les gritó Kagami a los dos con una mueca de molestia.**

**-¿Podrían simplemente vestirse? –se escuchó la voz apenada de Kuroko detrás de Kagami.**

**-¡Oh!, ¿Kuroko-chan también está aquí? –preguntó la otra voz mientras se separaba del cuerpo ajeno.**

**-Sí…, también estoy aquí Takao-san –dijo nuevamente Tetsuya sin moverse de detrás de su pareja.**

**Cuando Takao intentó acercarse a la peli-azul Kagami le interceptó y le empujó lejos mientras les ordenaba que se vistieran; Midorima estaba que no sabía donde esconderse y miraba hacía otro lado recolocándose la ropa y las gafas.**

**-Más te vale que no le digas a nadie, Kagami –dijo el peli-verde señalando al nombrado con el dedo.**

**-Todo el mundo lo sabe Midorima-kun –comentó Kuroko ya fuera de detrás de Kagami- No preguntes, solo todos lo sabemos –dijo encogiéndose de hombros la muchacha**

**-De todas formas… ¿qué hacéis vosotros dos aquí? –preguntó el de las vendas en los dedos.**

**-¿En verdad estás preguntando eso? –comentó Takao con una sonrisa mientras sus manos estaban en sus bolsillos del pantalón.**

**-No…, me niego a aceptarlo –saltó ****Shintaro**** mientras miraba furiosamente al pelirrojo.**

**-No te queda otra…, o lo aceptas o contamos todo lo que hemos visto –dijo Kuroko con voz pasota mientras mostraba una sonrisa de medio lado a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos.**

**Ante lo dicho por la muchacha ****Shintaro**** quiso decir algo pero Takao le interrumpió tomándole de la mano para sacarle de allí, por otra parte la pareja hizo lo mismo, una vez fuera ambos suspiraron mientras se ****estremecían recordando las imágenes que habían visto y decidieron tomarse un descanso e ir a tomar algo para relajarse un poco. **

**Después de estar buscando algún sitio donde tomar algo escucharon una voz que llamaba a la pareja por lo que al girarse vieron**** al amigo de la infancia de Kagami, Himuro, quién estaba en un lugar de comida rápida junto con Murasakibara por lo que la pareja se acercó a ellos y los cuatro comenzaron a hablar con tranquilidad y al igual que con Midorima, ****Atsushi**** no aceptó el echo de**** que ambos estuvieran saliendo por lo que retó a Kagami a una competencia de comida y si le ganaba aceptaría el echo de que ambos estuvieran juntos.**

**Por otra parte Kuroko y Himuro se quedaron mirando como el par de idiotas comían hasta más no poder, la verdad es que era bastante aburrido por lo que llegados a un punto comenzaron a hablar del próximo campeonato que se acercaba intentando sacarse mutuamente las tácticas que iban a utilizar en los partidos sin resultado ninguno por parte de la muchacha y el pelinegro. **

**No fue hasta media hora después que Kagami ganó la competencia y mientras Himuro se llevaba a un Atsushi empachado disculpándose por aquello Kuroko y Kagami se despedían también para dirigirse al lado contrario.**

**-Creo que esta ha sido la cita más extraña que hemos tenido –comentó Kuroko divertida mientras volvían a la estación de trenes para volver a casa.**

**-Tienes toda la razón, pero ha sido divertido –contestó Kuroko mientras sacaba los billetes de vuelta- Lo que me pregunto es donde se habrán quedado esos tres…**

**-No te preocupes por ellos, seguramente el lunes les veremos –dijo tranquilamente Tetsuya mientras ambos entraban en el tren.**

**## ### ###**

**[Lunes]**

**Como bien predijo Kuroko, el lunes por la mañana Momoi y Kise estaban esperando a la peli-azul en la puerta de su casa para cuando saliera por lo que esta solo pudo suspirar mientras se acercaba a ellos. Nada más salir del porche de su casa un millón de preguntas las cuales Kuroko no contestaba y simplemente les ignoraba mientras seguía su camino hacía la escuela; su cabeza estaba por estallar y girándose encaró a sus dos amigos mientras les señalaba con el dedo.**

**-Ya estoy cansada de sus reclamos, por esto era por que preferimos dejarlo en silencio y sin que nadie lo supiera –dijo una Kuroko enfadada**

**-Pero solo nos preocupamos por ti, Kuroko-chan –dijo Momoi triste mientras bajaba su rostro y su largo cabello rosado caía por sus hombros.**

**-Y lo agradezco, pero ambos conocen a Kagami-kun, ¿creen en verdad que me haría daño? –fue la pregunta que les hizo Kuroko a ambos.**

**-Por mucho que le conozcamos mirándolo desde esa perspectiva es diferente Kuroko-chi –dijo en esta ocasión Kise.**

**-Sois imposibles –declaró Kuroko mientras se giraba y seguía caminando hacia la escuela con sus dos amigos ahora callados detrás de ella.**

**Una vez llegaron en la puerta esperaban los únicos que no sabían, anteriormente, sobre su noviazgo con Kagami, ****Seijuro Akashi y Aomine Daiki que seguramente se habrían enterado por parte de quienes la seguían y aquello le mo****lestó aun más por lo que cuando llegó a la puerta les miró mal a ambos y siguió su camino hasta la puerta del instituto y de ahí a su clase donde se sentó ignorando a todo el mundo saltándose la práctica matutina de aquel día por no querer ver a nadie.**

**Du****rante todo el día intentaron acercarse a la peli-azul pero esta rehuía a todos y en el receso fue a la clase de Kagami y tomándole la mano le sacó de allí para ir a tomar el almuerzo juntos solo los dos. Una vez en una zona apartada de la azotea sacaron su****s bentos y comenzaron a comer en silencio como siempre pasaba y como siempre estaban cómodos, pero ambos sentían que aquel día había bastante tensión la cual se podía ver, tocar y cortar.**

**-¿Estás bien, Kuroko? –preguntó el peli-rojo preocupado mirando a ****la peli-azul una vez terminaron de comer y esta se puso entre sus piernas con la espalda apoyada en el pecho del más alto.**

**-La verdad es que no…, estoy muy decepcionada con todos. A excepción de Murasakibara-kun, todos están en contra de que estemos junto****s –dijo apenada la muchacha**

**-No te preocupes, sabes que siempre han sido muy protectores contigo, te conocen desde que sois pequeños –le dijo Taiga mientras acariciaba su cabello con ternura.**

**Ante aquello, la muchacha solo pudo suspirar mientras asentía ****con la cabeza; poco después sonó el timbre por lo que se levantaron y recogiendo sus cosas bajaron de la azotea para ****luego despedirse e ir a sus respectivas clases, al entrar en la suya observó que Momoi, Kise y Shintaro no dejaban de mirarla por lo que si****mplemente les ignoró y se fue a su asiento que se encontraba en la segunda fila empezando por la ventana y segundo asiento. Detrás de ella estaba la pelirosada, quién la llamó suavemente pero simplemente hizo lo mismo de antes.**

**Por otra parte, en la clase**** de Kagami pasaba algo parecido pero con Aomine y Akashi, estos le abordaron y le dijeron que se preparara que en la práctica de hoy seguramente no saldría vivo; ante aquello Taiga solo pudo sudar frío a la par que suspiraba pesadamente mientras pensaba en**** que Kuroko estaba en lo cierto a la hora de estar tan decepcionado con ellos. Pesadamente se dejó caer en su silla mientras que las siguientes horas restantes de clase daban paso de forma excesivamente rápida para el pelirrojo puesto que eso daba menos ti****empo para mentalizarse a la hora del entrenamiento al finalizar las clases.**

**[Club de Baloncesto][P.V.O Kagami]**

**Finalmente había llegado el momento, inusualmente el vestuario estaba excesivamente silencioso mientras que todas las miradas estaban fijas en ****él las cuales, inútilmente, intentaba ignorar. Para momento de suerte, quienes me habían amenazado ya no se encontraban en el vestuario, por lo que di por sentado que estaban ya en la cancha esperándome con mucha paciencia.**

**-Kagami –dijo una voz a mi esp****alda por lo que me giré observando a mis compañeros con pequeñas sonrisas- No te preocupes compañero, nosotros estamos muy contestos por vosotros dos –dijo Junpei mientras palmeaba mi hombro.**

**-¿De verdad? –pregunté sorprendido mirándolos a todos con sorpr****esa.**

**-Claro que sí, ¿quién mejor para Kuroko-chan que tú? –comentó esta vez Teppei con su típica sonrisa la cual me contagió.**

**-Gracias chicos –dije sinceramente mientras cerraba mi taquilla una vez ya me cambié.**

**-Pero eso no quiere decir que nos vayamos a meter en medio de la guerra –comentó cómicamente Izuki haciendo reír a todos en el vestuario incluyéndome, tenía mucha suerte de tener tan buenos compañeros y amigos que sí apoyaban en los momentos importantes.**

**Con un suspiro y asentimiento les volví a mirar para luego encaminarme a la puerta y dirigirme hacia la cancha donde la cual también estaba silenciosa, sin posponerlo más tiempo entré en la misma para observar que Akashi, Aomine, Kise y Midorima estaban de pie en medio de la pista con los brazos cruzados esperando mi llegada.**

**Busqué con mi mirada a Kuroko y la vi parada entremedias de Riko y Momoi, quién también estaba de brazos cruzados, ella me regaló una hermosa sonrisa y con aquello sabía que no podía perderla por mucho que ellos se opusieran a ello aun que tuviera que decir un par de cosas.**

**Parándome delante de ellos les miré seriamente esperando que alguno dijera algo puesto que yo no iba a ser el primero en hacerlo; tan fijamente les estaba mirando que no me percaté de que mi pareja estaba a mi lado hasta que sentí su mano cerrarse en torno a la mía por lo que me relajé y aferré también su mano la cual me infundía coraje.**

**[Fin P.V.O Kagami]**

**-Kuroko-chi, ¿podrías apartarte? –preguntó Kise en un tono neutral que pocas veces utilizaba.**

**-No –sentenció fácilmente sin apartarse de su pareja mientras también les miraba fijamente a los cuatro parados en frente.**

**-¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Tetsuya? –preguntó Aomine con su ceño fuertemente fruncido.**

**-Por qué, a pesar de que mi vida privada es mía, no quería que pasara esto –comentó con sencillez la peli-azul- ¿O es que acaso yo me meto en vuestra vida privada? –preguntó mirando significativamente a Midorima, Kise y Aomine.**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?, nosotros no os hemos ocultado nada –protestó Midorima mientras se recolocaba las gafas pacientemente.**

**-Es verdad…, puesto que todos sabemos perfectamente que sales con Takao desde hace bastante tiempo, pero… ¿saben esto? –Preguntó mientras sacaba su móvil y buscando unas fotos le dijo a Shintaro que se acercara para mostrárselas- No querrás que todo el instituto lo veo, ¿cierto? –le cuestionó con una pequeña risa viendo como se ponía pálido.**

**-¿¡De dónde las has sacado!? –exclamó mientras intentaba quitarle el móvil, cosa que no consiguió puesto que lo guardó nuevamente.**

**-No te lo pienso decir –dijo mientras miraba hacia otro lado ignorándole.**

**-¿Por qué te comportas así Kuroko-chi? –preguntó nuevamente Kise sin reconocer a su amiga.**

**-Por qué queréis separarme de la persona que amo –dijo claramente cruzándose de brazos.**

**Antes de poder decir algo más, Kagami la tomó suavemente del brazo y la giró para hablar entre ellos a lo que se podía ver que Kuroko estaba en contra, que se merecían que lo dijera a lo que Taiga solo negó con la cabeza diciéndola que no quería ponerles en evidencia, que eso se tenía que decir con más tacto y a solas.**

**Cruzándose de brazos disconforme Tetsuya solo asintió con la cabeza para luego volver a girarse al igual que Kagami y enfrentándoles nuevamente llegaron a un acuerdo.**

**-Y bien… ¿qué tenéis en mente? –preguntó Kuroko sencillamente.**

**-Un uno contra uno, primero irá Kise, luego Aomine y por último yo –dijo por primera vez Akashi- Si ganas dos de tres, se acaba.**

**-Está bien, aceptó –declaró Kagami rápidamente.**

**-Yo quiero poner una norma –cuestionó la muchacha- Ninguno de los cuatro podrá hacer uso de sus habilidades, por lo tanto Kise-kun no puedes usar la técnica de copiado, Kagami-kun y Aomine-kun no podéis utilizar "The Zone" y Akashi-kun no puedes usar tu habilidad ocular –sentenció Kuroko.**

**Dicho aquello la mayoría pensó que era justo puesto que así utilizarían sus verdadero basket olvidándose de las ayudas extras por sus habilidades especiales. Los partidos se programaron para 10 puntos el ganador y descalificado el que usara las técnicas mencionadas por lo tanto dieron paso al primer partido, Kagami Vs Kise.**

**Fue un partido relativamente rápido puesto que a pesar de la habilidad de Kise, Kagami le había superado hacía tiempo y en aquellos 20 minutos que duró el encuentro se dejó a notar la creciente habilidad que había adquirido el llegado de Estados Unidos. Cuando finalizó fue a secarse el sudor y a tomar algo de agua para refrescarse a la par que Kuroko le daba algunos consejos a lo que él se limitaba a asentir con la cabeza sin prestarla atención por lo que se llevó un golpe en la misma.**

**-¡Oye! –exclamó mientras se sobaba la cabeza.**

**-De oye nada, ¿acaso me has escuchado? –le preguntó con las manos en su cadera y una ceja alzada.**

**-Err…, no lo siento –se disculpó Taiga bajando la cabeza.**

**Tetsu solo pudo suspirar mientras negaba con la cabeza y sonreía sutilmente para luego volver a repetirle las palabras que le había dicho anteriormente para su siguiente contrincante, Aomine Daiki.**

**Ambos compañeros se miraron y mientras Kagami se levantaba para dirigirse nuevamente a la pista, Aomine ya estaba en ella esperándole con una de sus tenebrosas sonrisas que mostraba todos sus dientes provocando un escalofrío en el pelirrojo.**

**Ya nuevamente en la pista y ambos cara a cara lanzaron el balón hacia arriba siendo Daiki el primero en tomarlo para la ofensiva mientras que Kagami se encargaba de la defensiva. En comparación con el anterior, la rivalidad que tenían ambos jugadores se podía ver claramente; el ambiente era tan tenso y duro que casi se podía tocar con la mano. **

**Cuando uno de los jugadores encestaba, no pasaban dos minutos para que el contrario hiciera lo mismo sin dejar que ninguno tuviera más de dos puntos de diferencia sobre el otro.**

**El rechine de las deportivas de ambos sonaba por todo el campo ha cada paso que daban de un lado a otro de la cancha, el sudor corría por el rostro de ambos quién no daba su brazo a torcer, sobretodo Kagami puesto que este uno contra uno tenía que ganarlo por el bien de él y su pareja; con todas las fuerzas que tenía le robó el balón limpiamente a Daiki y se fue corriendo al otro lado para hacer un mate y así conseguir finalmente ir dos puntos por delante del moreno.**

**Ambos estaban jadeando mientras que la presión que tenían encima se hacía cada vez más fuerte puesto que ninguno de los dos quería perder, uno por querer proteger a su amiga y el otro por proteger a su pareja. Mientras ellos estaban teniendo su duelo por ver quién encestaba nuevamente, Kuroko se acercó a Akashi parándose a su lado con sus manos a la espalda mientras que el de ojos bicolor estaba cruzado de brazos y de pie al lado del banquillo contrario.**

**-Akashi-kun… ¿qué es lo que no te gusta de mi relación con Kagami-kun? –preguntó sutilmente la muchacha mientras que su mirada estaba fija en el "uno contra uno".**

**-Más que no gustarme me molesta que no me lo hubieras contado –dijo secamente el capitán del equipo.**

**-Ya no tengo 5 años, ya no estamos en parvulitos, se cuidarme sola y también puedo tener mis secretos –se excusó como si estuviera siendo regañada por su padre mientras bajaba la mirada.**

**-Pero eres la pequeña de todos nosotros y nuestro deber ha sido siempre el de protegerte –volvió a comentar si moverse de como estaba.**

**-Pero ya estoy mayor para poder tener mis propias decisiones sean o no correctas –comentó esta vez Kuroko alzando su rostro y mirándole directamente a los ojos.**

**-Por mucho que ya seas mayor sigues siendo la protegida por nosotros y no dejaremos que nada te pase –advirtió Akashi dando por zanjada la conversación dándola a entender que por el momento lo aceptaba pero a la mínima…**

**Cuando le iba a dar las gracias escuchó como los demás compañeros comenzaron a gritar y a vitorear a Kagami quién finalmente había conseguido los 10 puntos en contra de Aomine ganando así el partido y con ello que les dejaran en paz a ambos disfrutar de su largo noviazgo.**

**Ante aquello Kuroko solo pudo sonreír de verdadera alegría mientras corría en dirección a Kagami, pero antes de poder llegar Aomine la tomó en uno de sus brazos mientras le daba la espalda al pelirrojo.**

**-Aomine-kun…, no quería decir esto pero…, por favor déjame disfrutar de mi noviazgo como así estás disfrutando del tuyo –comentó en voz baja al oído del nombrado- Un día tenemos que quedar los cuatro –dijo con una pequeña pero contenta risa.**

**Ante aquello, Daiki se quedó parado del asombro mientras bajaba al suelo a la peliazul quién simplemente sonrió para luego darle, costosamente, un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse hacía su novio y abrazarle.**

**Ambos se miraron con emoción para luego juntar sus frentes mientras cerraban sus ojos antes de abrirlo ante un extraño sonido y al girar sus rostro vieron una de las famosas tijeras de Akashi había rozado el rostro de Kagami provocándole una pequeña herida en la mejilla la cual comenzó a sangrar de forma leve.**

**-¡AKASHI-KUN! –exclamó Kuroko golpeando el suelo con el pie molesta para luego atender la herida de Taiga.**

**El nombrado solo pudo sonreír al igual que el resto del equipo mientras observaban como se quejaba el pelirrojo cuando el alcohol tocaba su herida mientras era curada por Tetsu; muchas situaciones como esa se sucedían con frecuencia en aquel club, pero ya era distinto que al principio. **

**Finalmente ambos podían salir sin preocuparse de que les pudieran ver, tomarse de la mano y darse un beso frente a ellos ya era algo normal, por mucho que se enfadaran la relación era de ellos dos y de nadie más, por que él era de ella y ella de él, simplemente así, sin terceras personas de por medio que molestaran.**

**## ### ###**

Hoy estamos a 31-12-2012, siendo las 19:31pm hora española, acabo de terminar el regalo para mi amiga secreta que es: "Angelsarima", espero haber captado todo lo que has pedido, puede que se me haya escapado algo y si es así lo siento u.u.

También siendo haberme tardado tanto, no voy a decir nada por que todo sonará como escusa, asi que…, simplemente espero que te guste leerlo como a mí el escribirlo ^^

Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo mi Amigo Secreto ^^


End file.
